OZ-00MS Tallgeese
OZ-00MS Tallgeese (aka Tallgeese) is the first suit in a line of three mobile suits depicted in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series. In the anime, it is stated that the first Tallgeese was the original armed mobile suit, and is the common ancestor of both the Gundams and the mass-produced military mobile suits depicted. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by the Gundam Scientists, the Tallgeese was a well rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and also heavy armor coupled with high power boosters. However, the powerful boosters put a lot of strain on the pilot, resulting in a burden of about 15 Gs. To solve the problem of this and production costs, the Tallgeese was then simplified into the Leo. Armaments ;*Dober Gun A long barrel gives this weapon extreme range and accuracy. The Leo also utilizes this weapon. ;*Beam Saber Stored within the shield, focuses a beam into a sword shape to melt and cut through even the toughest titanium alloy armor. ;*Shield Designed to unleash its full potential in close combat, as it is small, and even has an anti beam coating. ;*Missile Pod A six shot missile pod. System Features ;*Booster Unit :At nearly twice the size of the Tallgeese, this optional equipment is fitted onto the Tallgeese for space operations. Has many different modes to suit the situation. Parts of the unit can only be attached to reduce weight for short term space travel. The entire unit is fitted on for long term space travel, and the entire unit can be jettisoned during combat to avoid the additional weight. History The original Tallgeese unit was designed in After Colony 170 by the Romefeller Foundation, to provide an armed unit based on mobile suit technology. The resulting design was extremely powerful, but expensive to mass-produce and rough on its pilots. The design was simplified, resulting in the Leo mobile suit. Over twenty years later, only two Tallgeese suits existed. The first was in storage, but was rebuilt in After Colony 195 by Zechs Merquise over the course of the early episodes. Tallgeese I was capable of matching a Gundam in combat. At a point between episodes 18 and 22, Zechs' Tallgeese is modified for space travel, allowing Zechs (as Milliardo Peacecraft) to visit the colonies. This Tallgeese is destroyed in episode 34, allowing Zechs to claim Wing Zero. The second example revealed appeared in the ''Episode Zero'' manga. This Tallgeese was owned by the Long Clan (of which Chang Wufei was a member), and was destroyed while defending the Long Clan's colony in After Colony 194. Variants ;*OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II ;*OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Picture Gallery Notes *The Tallgeese's Dober Gun may have been replaced with a beam cannon after the battle in Antartica as a shot fired from the Tallgeese was seen to envelop serveral Aries mobile suits in a manner similar to shots from beam cannons like those used by the Wing Gundam, Wing Zero and the Vayeate. *This is supported during the fight with the Mercurius and Vayeate after a shot from the Tallgeese is blocked by the planet defensors, Zechs comments, "It reflected the beam!" References External Links *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on MAHQ.net *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on GundamOfficial.com